


Mardi Gras

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Mardi Gras, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: Sasha finds herself wandering the streets of New Orleans by herself. After she's offered a pair of beads, Sasha has to decide how far she's willing to go.





	Mardi Gras

There was something so liberating about throwing yourself into the middle of a celebration. The streets were filled with strangers, backed to the sidewalks. There was yelling, music blasting from different locations, the hot Louisiana sun making Sasha’s pale skin flush pink, and the humidity making her already messy blonde hair a frizzy halo around her head. She had been to many parades before, but none held the same festive energy she was experiencing. As she walked down the street with a beer clutched in her hand, she took in the colorful people around her. There were tourists in t-shirt and birkenstocks, drag queens, women in showgirl costumes. The occasional cop was posted on a street corner, but their was always a smile on their face as they watched the crowd.

Sasha turned down one of the side streets and brought her plastic cup to her lips. She was wandering alone, her friends stuck in the hotel room with food poisoning. Sasha didn’t mind, she spent a lot of her nights walking alone in Brooklyn. She could handle New Orleans in the middle of the day. Even if the streets were full of intoxicated and lustful people.

“Hey girl! Where are your beads?”

Sasha looked up to see a group of people leaning over on a balcony. They had their own speakers, drinks, and arms full of Mardi Gras beads. The only one looking at her was a woman in a gold one piece that looked like it was practically painted onto her toned body, and a plastic crown places sloppily over her sleek black hair. There was clear amusement in the woman’s eyes as she dangled a purple necklace out over the railing. Not one to be ashamed of her body, and feeling emboldened by her need to impress the woman, Sasha lifted up the hem of her loose cropped shirt and bared her chest. The woman on the balcony cheered loudly, and threw the beads down to Sasha. She had to drop her shirt back down again so she could catch the necklace, then proudly put it around her neck.

“Are you down there by yourself honey?” The woman continued.

“Yeah, I’m enjoying the locals,” Sasha replied with a smirk. She fiddled with the plastic resting between her breasts, tugging at it lightly.

“Why don’t you come up and party with us? We’ve got booze and beads!”

Sasha bit her lip, contemplating the woman’s offer. Finally, Sasha shrugged.

“Alright, I can come up for a bit.”

The woman cheered and turned to her friends, saying something to them that Sasha couldn’t hear.

“I’ll be right down baby wait right there.”

Sasha moved over to the door of the apartment building and waited. Within thirty seconds it opened, and the woman greeted her with a grin and another beer. The beads that had decorated her arm were now heavy around her neck, and a purple, green, and gold jacket was paired with her one piece.

“We’re on the third floor, c’mon.”

The apartment building was old school and definitely held Southern charm. As the ascended the stairs, Sasha could still hear the dull thump of the celebration outside through the thick wooden door.

The woman led her down the hall once they reached the top floor and opened the door at the end. The apartment had an open living room, a kitchen off to the left, and a handful of people still out on the balcony. It was so different from Sasha’s cramped, dark apartment back in New York.

“I’m Shea, by the way,” the woman said, turning to Sasha. She held out her hand, and Sasha took it with a little laugh.

“It’s lovely to meet you Shea, I’m Sasha.”

“Well let’s go outside and watch the parade, Sasha.“

They joined Shea’s friends outside, and Shea handed Sasha half of her beads so she could throw them as well. Being above the streets and seeing the mass of people moving through was almost more entertaining than being in the mix. She was able to people watch easier, and there was a thrill when she was flashed for the first time and was able to throw a necklace down to the girl with a laugh.

“So where are you coming in from?” Shea asked, her dark eyes locking with Sasha’s instead of observing the masqueraders.

“New York,” Sasha replied. Shea’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh, so this is nothing to you, huh? You must see crazy shit all the time.”

Sasha laughed and nodded. “Brooklyn is a very… unique place to live. It’s so diverse and wonderful, but that goes hand-in-hand with some oddities.” Sasha took a sip from the cold beer that Shea had handed her earlier. “How about you? Do you live here or are you just visiting?”

“We’re all from Chicago actually, this is our Airbnb. Apparently the locals don’t actually do the titties for beads deal so we’ve been getting a lot of action up here.”

“Obviously,” Sasha chuckled, touching her own necklace reflexively. Shea’s eyes followed the movement and a smirk twitched on her lips.

“I was a little shocked you actually did that, not gonna lie. You’ve got this like… cool hipster-y vibe to you. I figured you’d be like, oh this is misogynistic!” Shea’s voice dipped deeper as she impersonated Sasha, making the New Yorker burst into laughter.

“Normally I would agree that harassing women to expose themselves is barbaric, but the context here is much more celebratory of women than derogatory,” Sasha explained. Shea tried to choke back her laughter but ultimately failed.

“Oh, it’s even better than I thought,” she snickered. She wrapped her arm around Sasha’s waist and squeezed. “I like you Sasha.”

The sudden closeness and the praise made Sasha’s cheeks turn pink, and a nervous laugh tumbled past her lips. Maybe the beer was starting to make her feel more receptive to flirtation.

“I like you too, Miss Chicago,” she replied. Shea looked around at her friends briefly, and pursed her lips in contemplation.

“Do you wanna see the rest of the apartment?” Shea asked, though her tone made it sound more like: ‘do you wanna see my bedroom?’. The answer to both was a resounding yes. Sasha nodded, and Shea’s arm remained on her waist as she led her into the living room, letting the door close behind them.

“So the kitchen is back there, and there’s only booze in the fridge so it’s useless. There’s a Wii next to the tv but we don’t think it works. Lemme show you down the hall.”

They walked deeper into the apartment, where doors lined the walls. Shea reached out to the first one on the left.

“This is my room. Everyone else is all shacked up together, so I’ve got the place to myself.”

The room was tidy and didn’t look like it had been slept in yet. The bed was a queen, with deep red covers. The lights were off, but the large windows allowed light to filter in. Sasha could still hear the music that seemed to fill the entire city. It wasn’t the room Sasha wanted to look at, however. She turned her head to look up suggestively at Shea. Feeling eyes on her, the other woman looked down, and suddenly their faces were centimeters apart. Sasha’s breath hitched, and she could feel her heart speed up with excitement.

Shea’s eyes flickered down to Sasha’s lips, and in an instant Sasha was throwing her arms around Shea’s shoulders and pulling her into a kiss. There was an attraction ever since she saw Shea leaning against the balcony with the sun glowing behind her like a halo. Shea’s lips tasted like light beer and lipstick, and Sasha loved it. Shea’s hands slid down Sasha’s waist and pulled their bodies close.

“Hold on hun, it’s hot as fuck in here.” Shea stepped back and flipped a switch on the wall, and the ceiling fan squeaked into action.

“Come on,” Sasha goaded, taking Shea’s hands. She slowly walked backwards until she hit the edge of the bed and sat down heavily. Shea dropped her jacket to the ground before straddling Sasha’s hips. She brushed some of Sasha’s blonde hair away from her face before cupping her jaw and leaning down again. Shea kissed her slowly but steadily, like a flirtatious introduction. Sasha leaned in, craving every little touch of their lips. The wild celebration outside seemed have seeped into her veins and drove her made with desire. Sasha’s hunger seemed to inspire Shea, and suddenly everything grew more intense.

Tongues brushed together, the sound of breathing joined the distant melodies from outside, and hands groped more freely. Shea’s long fingers tangled in Sasha’s messy hair, so Sasha settled her palms against Shea’s firm ass in retaliation. As Shea pressed their bodies even closer together, the mass of beads around Shea’s neck dug into Sasha’s chest, causing her to giggle.

“Take those off,” Sasha laughed, her hands going to rattle the plastic beads. Shea smirked and lifted them over her head, tossing them in a colorful pile at the corner of the room.

“Is that all you want me to take off?” Shea teased. Sasha shook her head coyly. Sasha slowly pulled off the top of her one piece, then stood up so she could shimmy out of it. She stepped out of her heels, and when she reached back to unhook her bra Sasha stopped her.

“I got it.” Deft fingers quickly worked at the clasp, and the garment fell to the floor. Sasha bent in and pressed a gentle kiss against her sternum. Her mouth trailed to the left and her tongue teasingly traced along Shea’s hardening nipple. A soft, content sigh left the woman in Sasha’s lap, and she could feel her thick thighs tighten against her hips. Sasha wrapped her lips around the nub and sucked gently, while using her hand to tease the other one. Shea’s head tilted back, and her long hair tickled Sasha’s skin.

Sasha released Shea’s nipple and let her lips trail up to Shea’s neck. Her teeth scraped lightly, teasingly, against her skin.

“You’re driving me crazy girl,” Shea laughed breathlessly. She placed her hand on Sasha’s shoulder so she could push her back and kiss her. As their lips touched, Shea climbed off of Sasha’s lap and straightened up.

“Off with this.” She grabbed the bottom of Sasha’s cropped shirt and lifted it over her head. Then she reached down and unbuttoned Sasha’s shorts, helping her shimmy them off of her body.

“I want you to keep this on,” Shea murmured, rolling the lowest bead of Sasha’s necklace between her fingers.

“Yes ma’am,” Sasha laughed. Shea rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips.

“Go lay up on the bed sweetheart.”

Sasha did as she was told, letting her hips swing tantalizingly as she crawled up to the top. When she laid down, propped up on the mass of pillows, she could see Shea popping off the acrylic nails on her middle and pointer fingers. It made Sasha giggle to see, but it also made her thighs clench with anticipation. She wanted to dip her fingers into her panties and relieve some of the growing pressure, but the dark look in Shea’s eyes let her know that if she touched herself, she would be punished for it.

Shea kneeled on the bed and slowly worked her way over to Sasha. Her hand traced lightly over Sasha’ inner thigh as she settled on top of her. With the setting sunlight casting a glow on her skin, Shea looked absolutely angelic.

Lips pressed to the juncture between Sasha’s neck and shoulder as fingers rubbed against Sasha’s panties. They practically soaked through at this point, and Shea’s touch was heavenly, even through her underwear. She circled against her clit through the cloth, her touch firm and slow. Sasha’s eyebrows furrowed and a small moan left her lips. Her eyelids fluttered, and her fingers dug into the comforter at her side. The plastic beads decorating her chest slowly rose and fall as her breathing picked up.

“You are so beautiful,” Shea murmured against her skin. “I wanted to do this as soon as I saw you walking down the street.”

Shea pushed Sasha’s underwear out of the way and slowly pushed her fingers inside of her. Sasha’s legs straightened and her hips rose off of the bed. Shea was careful as she began slowly thrusting into her. Her other hand soothingly rubbed circles against Sasha’s hipbone. The feeling of being so full, plus Shea’s weight on top of her made Sasha’s stomach flutter. At this rate, she wasn’t going to last long. Already Shea’s fingers were speeding up, her thumb circling Sasha’s sensitive clit. Sasha’s hips rolled into her touch, craving every curl of her fingers, as it sent electricity shooting through her limbs.

“God, Shea,” Sasha moaned, her voice deep and raspy. Shea bit at Sasha’s shoulder, and the pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure were enough to spark her orgasm.

A high-pitched whine escaped her and her legs spasmed as it washed over her. Shea just kept moving her fingers in and out, but thankfully she let up on Sasha’s overstimulated clit.

When Sasha finished, her breath was hard and labored. Shea pulled out and gently kissed Sasha. Sasha’s whole body felt like jelly, and she felt sweat dripping from her skin. She was content, and couldn’t help but laugh with blissful relief.

“You’re so good,” she sighed, running her fingers through Shea’s silky hair. “Well worth the sacrifice of your nails.”

Shea laughed and gave Sasha a quick peck.

“It’ll only be worth it when you return the favor Miss Thing,” Shea shot back.

“Of, of course.” Sasha tapped Shea’s arm to signal her to lay down. When she was settled Sasha dropped down between her thighs. She lifted Shea’s legs and placed them over her shoulder. Her thighs were so thick around her head, Sasha couldn’t help but bite playfully at her inner thigh. Shea’s body vibrated with laughter at the feeling.

Sasha bent down and ran her tongue along Shea’s slit. She pressed her face closer, and flattened her tongue to lap against Shea’s clit. Now she was on a mission, wanting to get Shea to come just as hard as Sasha had. She stiffened her tongue and slid it into Shea’s entrance.

As she ate the other woman out, Shea made the most delightful noises. Her normal voice was already sweet and high, but as she moaned and whined it was almost musical.

Sasha’s fingers moved to join her mouth, and she slid two into Shea as her tongue worked her clit. Her pace was faster than Shea’s, more enthusiastic than languid. Shea was pressing her hips down against Sasha’s face and it was getting harder to breathe, but Sasha didn’t care.

“I’m almost there, keep going,” Shea panted. Her hand tangled in Sasha’s hair for a final time, and she pulled roughly as her thighs clenched. Sasha could feel her orgasm hit as she clenched around Sasha’s fingers. Slickness gushed against Sasha’s tongue, and she lapped it up as her fingers slid out. Once Shea relaxed into the bed, Sasha lifted her head. She could feel how wet around her mouth and down her chin was, but she doubted Shea would mind.

“C’mere gorgeous,” Shea beckoned, her arms opened. Sasha smiled and laid on top of her, immediately pressing their mouths together. Shea’s hands gripped Sasha’s ass as their lips and tongues moved together. Sasha felt warm and content as they kissed, reveling in every inch of their bare skin that was pressed together. Sasha didn’t often do one night stands, so she loved getting to learn every detail of her new lover.

“I’m gonna need a shower, do you wanna join me?” Shea asked as she pulled back. Sasha knew she probably looked like a sweaty, sticky mess, so she nodded.

Their shower was fairly tame. Sasha was too spent from her orgasm to even think about another one. Shea seemed to be on the same page, as the only touching she did was to spread suds across Sasha’s body. When they finished, Sasha quickly dressed again.

“My friends are going to wonder where I am,” she sighed. Shea’s lips pressed together unhappily, but she nodded.

“Gimme your phone,” she demanded. Sasha handed it over and watched as Shea typed in her number.

“Call me if you wanna go to Ash Wednesday mass tomorrow to absolve our sins,” Shea teased.

“I’m Jewish, so I’ll have to pass on that. But if you want to meet up for drinks I’d be happy to,” Sasha replied. Shea wrapped her arms around Sasha’s waist and pulled her in for a final kiss.

“I’ll take you up on that,” she promised.

Sasha found her way out of the apartment, and started to make the trek back to her hotel. The sun had nearly set now, and the street lights were on. Sasha subconsciously touched the beads around her neck, her mind already replaying their afternoon together.


End file.
